gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Roosevelt
Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Fränken Stange Roosevelt Valor |makeyear = 1920s |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Z-Type (needle) BType (dial texture) |inttxd = BType |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Lowrider |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = btype |handlingname = ROOSEVELT |textlabelname = ROOSEVELT |roadspawn = No (Original version) (Enhanced version) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 1 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 20% White Plate 2 - 20% Blue Plate - 20% Yellow Plate 20% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Albany Roosevelt is a classic limousine featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online ''as part of the Valentine's Day Massacre Special update. It was initially made available in ''GTA Online as a time-restricted vehicle from February 13 to March 3, 2014, and later re-released indefinitely. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' It is based on the custom owned by the infamous mobster , along with elements from the Cadillac 341B. Its grille and headlights (including its metal mesh covers) are based from certain Bentley car models from the same period, particularly the 1927 . According to the Newswire description, the vehicle is armored. The front grille sports the Albany logo and protects the radiator. There are four Drum headlights closely installed together in front of the grille. Two are large main beams with metal mesh covers, while the other two are smaller fog lamps. In addition, two spotlights are mounted where mirrors would normally be, which works with the high-beam option. The hood has a chrome, cross-shaped trim. There are two spare wheels located on either side of the vehicle that are preserved in leather cases that are held with a pair of straps. Behind those are four small containers situated under the doors. There is a black luggage bag located at the rear instead of a regular trunk, which cannot be opened. This luggage bag is considered an extra. The Roosevelt comes in a variety of colors, where the primary one is applied to the frames holding the front bumper, hood, sides, rear wall, window trimmings, and rims, while the secondary color is applied on the fenders, stepsides, cabin, windshield sunshade, rear end, and rear luggage rack. There is a thin stripe running from the sides towards the rear wall. The roof panel has a leather texture. Interior wise, it is unique, well detailed, and appropriate for its era. It has two classically upholstered bench seats. The dashboard has multiple brass dials, but mistakenly seems to have a steering wheel that would match a car from the 1950s and 1960s. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Roosevelt drives smoothly and can go up to relatively high speeds, although acceleration is not as good and it is quite heavy (possibly due to its thick armor). With its archaic suspension, spinning out is very likely at higher speeds, and oversteer may become an issue. Lowering the suspension may help prevent this since it will reduce body roll. It is quite durable and proves capable when off-roading. The Roosevelt is powered a massive V12 engine with 6 double-barrel downdraft carburetors, coupled to a 4-speed transmission in a RWD layout. Its engine produces a unique noisy sound, being somewhat smoother than diesel engines from cars like the Bodhi. Like the Granger (and its law enforcement variants), players can ride on the sides of the vehicle, standing on the running boards. While doing so, they are able to use assault rifles and MGs, which are not normally available for use in any vehicle other than helicopters. However, as like any vehicle of this type, passengers hanging from the outside will fall off from harder collisions, scraping against surfaces or impacts from large heights. The number of passengers may affect the car's acceleration. GTA V Overview V12 w/ 6 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburetors / 12 Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Roosevelt-GTAV-front.jpg|A Roosevelt in the original version of GTA V. (Rear quarter view). Roosevelt-GTAV-Trunkless.jpg|A trunkless Roosevelt, commonly appearing in the enhanced version. RooseveltPic-GTAO.jpg|The Roosevelt as seen in a pre-release screenshot. Roosevelt-GTAV-BacklotCity.png|The Roosevelt spawn point at Backlot City in the enhanced version. Roosevelt_GTAVe_2848_Milton_Road.jpg|The Roosevelt spawn point at 2848 Milton Road in the enhanced version. Roosevelt-GTAV-RSC.png|The Roosevelt on Rockstar Games Social Club. Roosevelt-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Roosevelt on Legendary Motorsport. Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in all three characters' garages. ;Enhanced version *Has a chance of spawning in a parking lot in Backlot City. Look right when entering from the south-east corner gate, or south after entering from the center east gate. For a better chance, go into the area of the studio where Franklin steals the JB 700 for Devin Weston first, then go to where one would find the car. *Rarely spawns in the garage at the 2848 Milton Road, Vinewood Hills. It will have a random paintjob, wheels, suspension upgrade, and sometimes the trunk at the back is missing. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available on Legendary Motorsport for $750,000 as of GTA Online: Be My Valentine on all platforms, and previously available for the same price on the same website during the Valentine's Day Massacre Special. Trivia General *The vehicle is named after and , the 26th and 32nd Presidents of the United States respectively. Franklin Roosevelt, according to a widely believed but disproved legend, made use of the armored limousine confiscated from Al Capone for protection after the attack on , before he could have his own armored vehicle. A vehicle named , named after Theodore Roosevelt and manufactured by the between 1929 and 1930, also bears a resemblance to the in-game Roosevelt. **The fact that the car spawns in green in single player garages is also a reference to 's personal car, which was also painted green to match Chicago police cars of the period. **It is one of four cars to be named after a US President, the others being the Jefferson, Washington and Monroe. *In terms of real life inspiration, the Roosevelt and its variants are the second oldest cars in the HD Universe (behind the Tractor), and are followed by the Hotknife, Z-Type, Rat Loader and Duneloader. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Roosevelt and its Valor variant both have a unique stock horn, which is an old . *Exhaust fumes are expelled at the left side of the back of the car even though the entire exhaust system is missing. This is likely an oversight. *The stock wheels are painted the same color as the car's primary color and have large , which look black from the outside. Installing custom wheels will replace them with . *The Roosevelt has no default radio station. The radio will be switched off whenever the player enters the vehicle. *The Roosevelt features the newer Albany logo. This is possibly a developer oversight as the Alpha, a much newer Albany vehicle, features the old logo. *Its name in the files is "btype", suggesting that it was meant to be the HD Universe rendition of Grand Theft Auto 2's B-Type. *Upon closer inspection, the vehicle lacks any driving pedals, this is also found on the Z-Type and the Roosevelt Valor. *Despite the fact that Al Capone's 1928 Cadillac 341A Town Sedan was modified to be able to go up to 112 mph, its in-game speed is more closer to an unmodified 1928 Series 341 Cadillac Town Sedan (which had a top speed of 70 mph) as both the Roosevelt and the Valor varient can barely go past 70 mph. See Also *Roosevelt Valor - Highly customizable variant. *Fränken Stange - Hotrod variant. References Navigation }}de:Roosevelt (V) es:Roosevelt fr:Roosevelt pl:Roosevelt pt:Roosevelt ru:Roosevelt Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Valentine's Day Massacre Special Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Vintage Cars